bakumanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Okazin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakuman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Okazin page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Admin Who do I talk to to become an Admin? I mean I talk to the Adopt Wikia community but they said I had to talk to the people in Bakuman Wikia. So who do I talk to? Cococrash11--Cococrash11 03:10, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't be so humble yourself you could make a good admin too Okazin. Since you and cococrash11 did some hardcore editing and the nobuhiro moritaka mess is over, I guess I'll add infoboxes to the pages you created/edited :) I want to become an admin really bad but I'm sure you and R2XC can be a great admin. Beside if anyone of us become admin us can change us into admin. Anyway may you, RX2C, and I win. P.S. I'm not sure how to make someone admin though... and please reply fast as usual. --Cococrash11 10:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Yay I just become Admin and burecrat. I will firgure out how to let you 2 become admins. --Cococrash11 05:56, July 3, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Right now you have admin powers. --Cococrash11 06:15, July 3, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 You haven't been doing any Admins Duty for a year. I was thinking maybe you're busy or etc but if you still want to be an Admin, after 3 Days is over if you still haven't done any edits I will remove your Admin Rights in 8/5/2011. You are still welcome to edit Bakuman Wiki. --Cococrash11 20:55, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Metallica Metalluca and Nurarihyon no Mago Are familliar with the manga called Metallica Metalluca and Nurarihyon no Mago? If so or not please reply to my talk page. --Cococrash11 06:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 You should totally read its intersting. Also because I'm an Admin on those Wikia Site so I was thinking you can help me edit there I mean just me alone is kinda hard or you can tell other of your editor friends if they want to edit there. Those 2 Manga are Weekly Shonen Jump like Bakuman I bet you'll like it. --Cococrash11 03:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Have you read it yet? Here's the link of my wikia http://nurarihyonnomago.wikia.com/wiki/Nurarihyon_no_Mago_Wiki and http://metallicametalluca.wikia.com/wiki/ you should check it your self. I think Metallica Metalluca's article is up to up date but Nuraihyon is still working on it. Please reply in my talkpage as always --Cococrash11 08:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Have you read them yet? --Cococrash11 05:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 One Manga Do you know One Manga? If not its a manga site with lots of good Manga. When you decide to make articles please get the weblink and paste to see if the info is correct. You can use other Manga sites. --Cococrash11 16:02, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Cool tell RXC2 that 2 --Cococrash11 16:24, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 alright thank youR2XC 15:53, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Real Life So I was thinking maybe you don't have time to be reading the manga of N and M (Title to looong) because of diffrent country. So which country are you in right now? --Cococrash11 10:04, June 29, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Currently I'm in Canada. I'm sorry I haven't read the manga, I don't have an excuse to not, really. Okazin 16:50, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions Okazin could you maybe do a quotes section on each chareator i saw other wiki sites have it but it's just a suggestion EXAMPLE: Moritaka Mashiro Quotes (To Miho Azuki)" So when our dreams come true..........Will YOU MARRY ME!' I totally know what you mean. I was thinking of doing something like this, actually. The only problem is that this wiki doesn't have references yet so I think I would have to put those in too so you could note where each quote is from. Thank you so much for the suggestion! (Responded on here because you don't have an account.) Okazin 19:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for listening for my sugesstion ill try to go find more quotes . No problem, I'm really glad you suggested it. :) Okazin 17:57, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Language What type of language can you read, write, and listen? --Cococrash11 12:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Gender I was wondering whats your gender? Since we are working togther we might as one know each other a little. My gender is male. --Cococrash11 12:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Manga Site Because of the recent manga sites that are shutting down use Chapter and Page number instead. --Cococrash11 15:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Template Do you know how to make a template like the character template? --Cococrash11 07:37, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I'm a fan of Bakuman series and I'm reading it right now, it's awesome! So, reading the manga I imagined what would be the opening sequence for "Money and Intelligence" if it had turn out as an anime, so I did this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZjK8Di2rEM thumb|px|right Please take a look, and sorry for my poor english. Thanks! Igor